


Okno duše

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eyes, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Zelená barva byla pro Lokiho vším. Zelená patřila jemu – patřila levému oku jeho spřízněné duše. Tak proč ji ani po staletích hledání nemohl najít?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 10





	Okno duše

**Author's Note:**

> AU se spřízněnými dušemi. Od narození má každý člověk oči různých barev. Pravé oko je jeho vlastní barva, zatímco levé oko je barva oka jeho spřízněné duše.

Loki odjakživa nenáviděl rudou a všechny odstíny s ní spojené.

Červená byla barva krve a vítězství, červená byla barva boje, pýchy a hrdosti, červená byla _Thorova_ barva.

Lokimu patřila zelená. Sytá, výrazná jako jed, nebezpečná a hypnotizující. Pronikavá, oslnivá. Barva, která neslušela každému, života a chaosu.

Na rozdíl od červené, zelenou zbožňoval. Byla jedinou stálostí, k níž se mohl dennodenně upínat. Byla jeho nadějí, jeho jiskra v temnotě. Zelená byla jeho barva, všichni v Ásgardu – všichni v celých Devíti světech – to věděli. Nikdo mu ji nemohl vzít, nikdo se na ni neupíral tolik, jako on.

Zelená byla barva jeho pravého oka. Jeho vlastního oka, a to znamenalo, že levé oko jeho spřízněné duše je zbarveno do stejného odstínu zelené. Do Lokiho odstínu.

To znamenalo, že tam někde na něj čeká osoba, která mu byla určena Nornami. Osoba s pravým okem kávové barvy a levým okem v Lokiho zelené, přesný zrcadlový opak Lokiho očí.

Loki nesnášel červenou, protože znamenala vítězství. Nesnášel červenou, protože mu připomínala, že zatímco jeho bratr má vždycky vše, co si jen zamane, on nemá nic. Nesnášel červenou, protože ji, na rozdíl od jeho zelené, nikdo nepřehlížel. Nikdo ji nezapomínal, nikdo se na ni nedíval s odstupem a pohrdáním.

A tak se zelená barva stala pro Lokiho vším. Desetiletí, staletí v davu Ásgarďanů či Vanů či jiných bytostí Devíti zoufale hledal jakékoli známky po své zelené. Toužil, doufal, _potřeboval_ najít svou spřízněnou duši. Potřeboval ji mít po svém boku, vědět, že někdo patří jemu, že někdo doopravdy patří _k_ _němu_.

Ale ať se snažil, jak se snažil, přesto nikoho nenacházel. S každým uplynulým dnem plným marného hledání se stával zoufalejším a zoufalejším, a červená barva se stávala nenáviděnější a nenáviděnější.

Jediné, co ho nezlomilo, když při procházkách městy vídával šťastné páry, bylo jeho levé hnědé oko. Jediná známka toho, že na něj někde – někdy – někdo doopravdy čeká.

A přesto nechápal. Nechápal, proč všichni ostatní nalézají své spřízněné duše, proč všichni měli partnera, se kterým si mohli říct cokoli, kterému důvěřovali celým svým bytím, zatímco on zůstal sám. Samotný, osamělý, bez kohokoli po svém boku.

Po několika mučivých staletích konečně pochopil.

Pochopil, když ho Mrazivý obr uchopil za ruku a on nezmrzl, ale místo toho zmodral.

Pochopil, když v rukou svíral Skříňku prastarých zim a po těle mu naskakovaly skrývané runy.

Pochopil, když ho Thanos mučil a nutil ho se dívat do zrcadla. Nutil ho se dívat na své karmínové pravé oko v místě, kde kdysi bývala přepychová zelená.

V ten okamžik jako by se něco uvnitř něj zlomilo.

Odjakživa nesnášel červenou, ale teď, když věděl, že to ona je důvod, proč nikde nemůže najít svou spřízněnou duši…

Už chápal, proč nikdy nenašel svou spřízněnou duši.

Protože Norny mu připravily obzvláště krutý osud. Přichystaly si pro něj hru, kterou hrál jenom jeden hráč.

Ačkoli on někde svou spřízněnou duši měl, on samotný k ní nepatřil. Kdo by totiž mohl milovat podlého Jötuna, kdo by se za barvu svého oka nestyděl a nesnažil se ji skrýt?

Moc dobře věděl, že nikdo.

Takže když ho Thanos znova vyzval k vedení jeho armády na Midgard, neměl důvod odmítnout. Proč by se neměl stát tou zrůdou bez spřízněné duše, k jaké byl předurčen?

Měl vědět, jak moc se plete.

Měl tušit, že Norny jsou vypočítavé, že jsou vychytralé a nikdy nedělají nic bez důvodu.

Mělo mu dojít, že jestli mu někdo dokáže opak všech jeho trýznivých, sebenenávistných myšlenek, bude to jeho spřízněná duše. Opravdová spřízněná duše z masa a kostí, opravdová bytost, ne jen pouhý výplod jeho fantazie.

Anthony Edward Stark se do jeho života přihnal náhle jako tornádo, na které nebyl absolutně připravený. Úderná síla jeho rudozlatého brnění jako by mu zasadila ránu do břicha, a jeho krvavě rudé levé oko – karmínové zorničky, _karmínové bělmo_ – ho přimrazily na místě.

Ve Stuttgartu si toho nevšiml a nechápal, jak si toho nemohl nevšimnout, ale teď, když stáli tváří v tvář v tom Starkově mrakodrapu a kromě nich dvou tady nebylo nic a nikdo další…

Ach, Norny si doopravdy užívaly jeho trápení, že?

Stál na místě, neschopen se pohnout, a jenom s pootevřenými ústy zíral na hrdinu před sebou. Nepokrytě zíral na jeho oči, na barvy, které si nemyslel, že by snad kdykoli v životě mohl u někoho dalšího vidět.

Ale viděl. Viděl, protože Anthony Stark byl jeho spřízněná duše, a když na něj Iron Man prskl, na co sakra zírá, veškeré jeho zábrany rázem zmizely, Scepter mu vypadl z rukou a on ze sebe sňal krycí kouzlo, které mu dodávalo ásgardský vzhled.

Stál před svou spřízněnou duší v celé své jötunské kráse, poprvé za staletí, tisíciletí odhodlaný dát všanc sebe samotného, protože nemohl ztratit něco, čeho se již dávno vzdal.

Mohl jedině získat, a když Anthonyho uviděl, zadoufal, zavzpomínal na ty časy, kdy nadšeně hledal. Nemohl si pomoct, nemohl nejít pro všechno, co kdy chtěl.

A k jeho údivu – k jeho nekonečnému, upřímnému údivu – dostal šanci, kterou si za všechno, co udělal, nezasloužil.

Dostal šanci dokázat, že není tím, za koho se vydával. Dostal šanci dokázat, že si svou spřízněnou duši zaslouží. Dostal šanci dokázat, že přestože ho jeho minulost zlomila na miliardu malých střípků, Anthony Stark byl ten, kdo se rozhodl mu věrně stát po boku, kdo se rozhodl každý jeden z těch úlomků posbírat a přetvořit je v něco mocného, v něco krásného a pevného. V něco, co se neroztříští tak snadno, ale co naopak sílí s každou vteřinou své existence.

Anthony mu dal dar, pro něhož Loki nemohl nalézt slova díků. Anthony mu dal sebe, dal mu své tělo i svou mysl, dal mu své srdce i svou důvěru.

Anthony mu ukázal, co znamená milovat.

A tak pokaždé, když se Loki podíval do hřejivých, radostných očí své spřízněné duše, už to nebyla zášť a nenávist, co cítil k oné karmínové barvě.

Byla to láska.


End file.
